The present invention relates to portable recreational containers and, more particularly, to portable recreational containers combined with a self-powered audio system.
As the popularity of recreational containers combined with audio systems remains heavy, so do their designs as well as their price tag. The weight of the currently available audio-container designs undermines their portability and many require the separate purchase of heavy power sources. Additionally, their design is not generally found to be desirable by average users. Furthermore, such designs lack user friendly features such as an aesthetically pleasing method of protecting sensitive electronic devices, lacks a method to prevent users from connecting positive and negative battery cables from charging systems to batteries, lacks high quality audio reproduction from equally high quality audio components, lacks an integrated long-life battery and also lack an element to eliminate premature power source depletion.
As can be seen, there is a need for a recreational container combined with an audio system that is lightweight, has an element that structurally protects sensitive electronic devices, that incorporates a foolproof integrated charging and power management system, that includes a power source and that provides a master power switch to eliminate premature power source depletion.